


Ревность

by FoxyOwlushka_MiaSniff, WTF Detective Conan 2021 (WTFDetectiveConan)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyOwlushka_MiaSniff/pseuds/FoxyOwlushka_MiaSniff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDetectiveConan/pseuds/WTF%20Detective%20Conan%202021
Summary: - Кайто? - Шиничи вглядывается в своего парня, не понимая, что происходит, - Что-то случилось?- М? Нет-нет, все прекрасно.Фальшивая улыбка извечного покерфейса раздражает. Но где-то в глубине души великого детектива возникает страх - обычно Кайто не настолько странно себя ведет.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 15
Collections: Detective Conan texts 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Ревность

В старшей школе Шиничи опасался только одного - тяжелой руки Ран. Конечно, она не целилась прямо в него, обычно просто хотела поставить на место или вовремя заткнуть. Но, серьезно, она могла ударить кулаком столб, и тот спокойно крошился под ее пальцами. И еще эта улыбка, обещающая все муки ада, если детектив не возьмет свои слова обратно или быстро не выкрутится из ситуации.  
Со временем, конечно, страх ослаб. Однако расслабляться не стоило - рука стала лишь тяжелее, скорость удара выше. Но зато куда реже все это угрожало самому Шиничи.  
К тому же, первое место забрал совсем иной страх. В отличие от разрушительного удара Ран, тот не мог покалечить, однако последствия ужасают и поражают своим разнообразием. И чаще всего выбор падает либо на легкую обиду, либо на злобу с очень хорошо ощущаемым раздражением. В этот раз не повезло столкнуться именно со вторым вариантом.  
\- Ши-ни-чи-и-и, - детектив слегка вздрагивает и останавливается по середине пустого коридора университета. Этот тон голоса не сулит ничего хорошего.  
И, словно в подтверждение мыслей, Шиничи толкают к стене, а на родном лице расцветает улыбка, что совсем не сочетается с прожигающим насквозь взглядом. Такой контраст нереально не заметить, как и не заподозрить неладное. Особенно в родном человеке, который обычно ярко и задорно улыбается, всегда крепко-крепко обнимает при встречах и смотрит так, словно видит перед собой самое драгоценное сокровище.  
\- Кайто? - Шиничи вглядывается в своего парня, не понимая, что происходит, - Что-то случилось?  
\- М? Нет-нет, все прекрасно.  
Фальшивая улыбка извечного покерфейса раздражает. Но где-то в глубине души великого детектива возникает страх - обычно Кайто не настолько странно себя ведет. Да, бывают моменты, когда его что-то беспокоит, но даже тогда он не делает такое лицо. Словно в данный момент вору хочется кого-нибудь убить, желательно самым извращенным, в его понимании, способом.  
\- Скажи мне, Мейтантей, а что за девушка подходила к тебе с письмом после занятий?  
\- Девушка? - еще бы Шиничи помнил, о ком идет речь. После последней, слишком нудной лекции ему неимоверно хотелось спать, поэтому мозг работал со скоростью черепахи.  
\- Да-а-а-а-а, - тянет Кайто. Его улыбка становится все более натянутой, неестественной, а взгляд не добреет вообще, не смягчается от слова совсем. И, может, Шиничи даже нравится именно такой лед в глазах вора... Если бы все раздражение не было сфокусировано на нем.  
А когда рука фокусника ощутимо сильно сжимает плечо, и с его губ слетает угрожающее «неужели не помнишь», детективу становится по-настоящему страшно. Терпение Кайто на исходе, он сейчас словно бомба - стоит лишь перерезать неправильный провод, и взрыв обеспечен.  
И тут в голове Шиничи что-то щелкает. После лекции к нему правда подошла его одногруппница с любовным письмом. До этого детектив видел, как она постоянно смотрела на него, словно хотела что-то спросить, но не решалась. И вот момент истины настал.  
\- Кудо-кун, - девушка отвела взгляд в сторону, но затем выдохнула и, резко поклонившись, выставила руки с письмом вперед, - ты... Мне нравишься! Пожалуйста, прими это!  
Детектив впал в кратковременный ступор. Раньше ему бы польстило признание, но явно не сейчас. Не когда он уже нашел и раскрыл своего вора.  
\- Прости, - девушка выпрямилась, но все равно не решилась посмотреть на Кудо, - но у меня уже есть любимый человек.  
И ведь Шиничи после этого сразу поспешил уйти из аудитории, но как Кайто прознал об этом? Не следил же ведь, верно? Хотя в его духе подсматривать и подслушивать - сказывается профессиональная привычка, если можно так сказать. Но его аудитория находится вообще в другой части здания, как он здесь-то оказался?  
\- Ну так что? - отвлекает от воспоминаний фокусник, и Шиничи запоздало понимает, что расстояние между их лицами значительно уменьшилось.  
\- Ты ревнуешь, - неожиданно для вора выдает детектив вместо ответа на вопрос, - Серьезно? Кайто, мы ведь это уже проходили.  
\- Имею право, - недовольно бурчит тот себе под нос, - Тебе в любви какая-то девушка признавалась, а я даже ответа не услышал!  
\- Балда, - Шиничи щелкнул фокусника по носу, - Что я мог ей ответить, кроме того, что у меня уже есть любимый человек? Ты как дитя малое, даже к фонарному столбу приревновать можешь.  
\- Кто бы говорил, - взгляд Кайто медленно теряет свое недовольство с огоньками ревности, когда как фальшивая улыбка пропадает, а ее место занимает более ехидная, хитрая. Шинчи кажется, что фокусник сейчас больше похож на стащившего рыбу со стола кота, которого не застали на месте «преступления».  
\- З-заткнись! - отвернулся от вора недовольный детектив, - Не было такого.  
В ответ раздается лишь смех Кайто, за которым следуют легкий поцелуй в щеку и крепкие объятия. Кому как не фокуснику знать, что на самом деле его Мейтантей ревнивец еще тот. Его чаще всего выдают взгляд и резковатые движения, но он с завидным упрямством каждый раз все отрицает. Прямо как сейчас.  
\- Постой-ка, - вдруг "просыпается" Шиничи, - Ты что, специально это сделал?  
\- М? Не понимаю, о чем ты? - Кайто отпускает детектива, отходя на шаг назад. Знает он этот тон и взгляд - до его парня таки доходит вся ситуация целиком.  
\- Кайто, - бровь Шиничи дергается в нервном тике.  
\- Не злись, Мейтантей, я правда не знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, - нервно посмеивается фокусник, понимая, что играет с огнем.  
Детектив зло выдыхает и хватает Кайто за воротник, целуя в губы. Всего лишь легкое, мимолетное прикосновение, но содержащее в себе невысказанные напрямую слова. Впрочем, никому из них не нужны пустые фразы, ведь всегда легче доказать действиями свою любовь, свои чувства. Правда...  
\- Прекращай ревновать к каждому столбу, иначе одним мячом на ограблении не отделаешься, - шепчет Шиничи на ухо Кайто и ухмыляется так же, как на преступлениях, когда раскрывает очередной трюк убийцы.  
\- Ничего не обещаю, Мейтантей, - возвращает ему ухмылку вор, прекрасно зная, насколько угрозы пусты.  
И ведь оба понимают, что ревновать не перестанут. Ни вечно скрывающий это Шиничи, ни яро показывающий это Кайто.


End file.
